A Little Push
by BlackMoonTiger
Summary: ONESHOT-A trip to the ice rink might just be the chance Sasuke was looking for to get closer to a certain dark haired beauty. SasuHina with slight mention on NaruSaku.


**First off, I have to say I'm a big fan of SasuHina! And no one can change my mind no matter what they say. And second, I'm writing this OneShot for ****EchoLatte**** on . She draw a cute pic of Sasuke and Hinata. And gave permission for me to write a oneshot on it. Now I've never done a story on Sasuke and Hinata, so this will be my first time. And the fact that I haven't written a fanfiction in a while. So I hope EchoLatte enjoys this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. No matter how much I beg, it won't happen. .**

**A Little Push**

**Laughs echoing around the building, and people falling on their butts. That's what Sasuke observed on his 3rd**** time around the rink. Sighing to himself, he wondered what had convinced him to even go on this field trip. Yet, when everyone heard they were heading towards the Ice Rink. Everyone started talking about what they would wear and who they would try and get with. During the excitement, Sasuke couldn't help but glance across the room to a certain dark haired beauty. Ino and Sakura where chatting with her, well more like she was sitting and they were doing all the talking. But he couldn't help but think of this trip as a chance to try and get to know her more. **

**Said girl was currently leaning against the wall, watching everyone enjoying themselves. Sasuke took a look around before he tried to head over to her casually to talk to her. But out of all the things Sasuke could do, skating was one of the few he had trouble with. Just as he got to going forward on the skates….boom.**

"**hehehe! Sorry Sasuke! I'm not very good on skates. How about you show me how?"**

**Sasuke looked down to the girl who was trying a very forward move to get Sasuke to help her up and hold her hand. But Sasuke just went around her and continued to his goal. 'That was the 15****th**** girl who's done they same falling and acting like they can't skate.' Sasuke thought. 'As if I don't have enough on my hands trying to skate on my own.'**

**~~~~*~~~~**

**Across the room stood Hinata, enjoying the sight of everyone having fun. She smiled to herself as she saw Sakura and Ino pushing each other while racing at the same time. Then she saw Naruto falling down for the 10****th**** time and Kiba laughing at him. Hinata fingered the extra scar in her pocket and thought back to what had happened when they first got there.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

_**Everyone jumped out of the bus and headed toward the building. Hinata was walking behind Sakura and Ino when Naruto ran up to them.**_

"_**Hey guys! Did any of you happen to bring an extra scarf with you? I kinda forgot mine." Naruto said with one hand behind his head.**_

"_**Geez Naruto! You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck!" argued Sakura.**_

'_**I brought an extra scarf. I could let Naruto borrow it!' Hinata thought. "U-um..I-I mi-"**_

"_**Here Naruto!" said Sakura wrapping a green scarf around Naruto neck with a small blush on her cheeks. "You better not lose it! And I want it back at the end of the day! Got that?!"**_

"_**Sure! Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled with a blush on his face.**_

'_**Oh well. As long as he's happy,' thought Hinata as she smiled sadly.**_

"_**All right girls! Lets head in!!" yelled Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah!" yelled Ino.**_

_**&&&&&&&**_

**Hinata saw that every time Naruto looked down at the green scarf, he would blush. It made her a little sad but she preferred that her friends be happy then heartbroken. Hinata looked around to see what the others where doing.**

**She found Shino drinking hot chocolate and Choji eating a bag of chips with him, while Shikamaru was asleep on the table. Both never enjoyed the cold or the idea of skating in a circle. Lee was racing around the rink with Neji and Tenten. **

**The only person who came over to talk to Hinata was Sai.**

**~~~~~*~~~~~**

**Sasuke watched his feet for a bit before he felt he had a better hand at skating. But by the time he looked up he saw someone else had made it to Hinata's side before him. **

'**I'm over here working my butt off trying to skate and look cool at the same time to go talk to her and he thinks he can just go over and get to her first? I don't think so!' Sasuke thought growling to himself. Just when he felt he couldn't go any slower, he saw Sai grab Hinata's hand and try to get her to skate with him. But by the way she was blushing and shaking her head. He knew she didn't want to go. Somehow he found the strength to skate faster and finally made it to her side. Luckily, Sai was already gone by then.**

"**Hey."**

"**He-hello."**

**They stood there for a while both staring in a different direction. Hinata wasn't sure why Sasuke was talking to her, so she waited patiently for him to say something. While Sasuke was beating himself up mentally for coming over with having a topic ready to talk about. What made it worse was that every time he snuck a glance at her face, his heart would be faster. He loved looking at her eyes and watching her turn red whenever she was embarrassed or shy. His face had turned red by the time Hinata had the courage to look at Sasuke again.**

**~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~**

**Hinata looked up at Sasuke to see his face red. Other then being cold, Hinata couldn't think of any other reason as to why Sasuke's face would be red. So she reaching to her pocket and pulled out her dark blue scarf. **

"**Y-you can b-borrow my s-scarf if y-you'd like." Hinata stuttered out. Embarrassed of being rejected she closed her eyes.**

**Sasuke was stunned and could do nothing but nod. **

**Hinata peaked through her eyes to see Sasuke nod his head. When she didn't see him make a move to grab the scarf, she gathered her courage and wrapped the scarf around him herself, the same way she remembered Sakura doing to Naruto. **

**~~~~~~~`*`~~~~~~~**

**Sasuke couldn't believe his good luck. His face was even redder then before. He watched at Hinata tied the scarf around his neck. He could smell a soft lavender smell coming from the scarf and it soothed him. He shivered when he felt her fingers brush by his skin. Her fingers where cold but smooth. Just when things couldn't get better, they did. Kiba had challenged Naruto to a race and that had them racing at top speed. But Naruto was clumsy as ever and had bumped into Sasuke on his way. Sasuke, who was currently distracted, lost what little balance he had and fell forward on Hinata. He caught his hands on the wall, so he wouldn't squish her. When he looked down he saw Hinata blushing many shades of red while looking up at him. **

"**S-sorry." Sasuke said embarrassed of what happened and that he actually stuttered.**

"**um….It's ok."**

"**Right. Thanks for the scarf."**

"**Y-your welcome. J-just remember to r-return my s-scarf at the e-end of the d-day. D-don't l-lose it. Ok?" Hinata said trying to look stern.**

**Sasuke gave her a confused look then smirked. Her small voice combined with her blush and stern look, only succeeded in making her look cuter.**

"**Sure." Sasuke said. As he turned around, he stopped and turned back to Hinata.**

"**Would you like to get some hot chocolate with me?"**

"**Um-um…ok." Hinata looked down with a red face as she skated over to Sasuke.**

'**She's actually a really good ice skater. I should get her to teach me later.' Sasuke thought.**

"**C-can we g-get cinnamon rolls t-too?" Hinata asked shyly.**

"**Sure."**

**OK it's done! And I think it sucks. Lol sorry. I haven't written in a while. I do know that Hinata's favorite food is cinnamon rolls. And I like cinnamon rolls just as much. ^-^ Hope this was ok, EchoLatte. Remember this was my first SasuHina fanfic. Check out my Deviant Account here: ****.com/**

**EchoLatte's account here: ****.com/**


End file.
